objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the host of ObjectTales alongside Jerry, who is also his best friend. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote ObjectTales, though interrupted by Jerry. Mario and Jerry later helped out Little Tommy Cup when he was scared of Frankenhand. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because Neptune is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, Peter and the Mega Forcefield!, King Joe and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little George, A Doodle's Tale, Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pinnocicup - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Doodlerella and Larry and the Lost Birthday. Personality Mario is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Jerry. He is described by Quinn Vischer as his inner Mr. William. Mario is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of ObjectTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Doodle's Tale. Mario is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Jerry and Xwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Mario is calm and very nice. Physical appearance and abilities Mario is a yellow candlelabra. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more candle-like consistency. Since ObjectTales in the House, he gained blue eyes. Mario is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Voice Actors Quinn Vischer Trivia * Mario's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. * According to the official Luigi website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. * In the qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. * He was at one point going to be called Johnny. But Quinn Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. * Mario is a rare object in the series because he is a candlabra. * Mario is voiced by Quinn Vischer, the creator of ObjectTales. * People mistaken Mario to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "yellow." * Mario has never been a bad guy unless one counts Henry the Kindly Viking. * He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. * Mario's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "ObjectTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs ObjectTales, Jerry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Quinn Vischer and Zack Nawrocki on the "Peter and the Mega Forcefield" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?". * Mario, George and his parents are the only Candlabras in the show so far. Category:Characters